Fake marriage
by PinkFriday123
Summary: Eli and Clare are divorced. They pretend to be marryied so that Adam can porpose to Fiona.  Full summery inside
1. LETTERS

Summery; Degrassi reunion 10 years later. Degrassi's decided to have a cutest couple competition, winners get 4 tickets to Hawaii. Finalists are Declan and Holly J and Eli and Clare. Adam wants 2 tickets so he can purpose to Fiona and only Eli and Clare can give that to him. One problem, Eli and Clare are divorced…

Clare's Pov

I woke up in my crappy bed, in my crappy apartment. I've lived here for about a year now and it sucks. I moved here when Eli and I got divorced a year ago but It hurts to think about that. I sigh and get out of bed and change. I make my way to the small kitchen and make some coffee. I change and put on my gym clothes and head to gym. On my way I check the mail.

Bills

Bills

More Bills.

Degrassi reunion letter.

I open the letter and read.

_To; all Degrassi graduates from 2012-2013_

_We are inviting you __Clare Goldsworthy__ to the Degrassi reunion at Degrassi Community High School._

_You are expected to dress formally. _

_This year we have decided to have a friendly competition. We will choose Degrassi's cutest couple. Winners will win 4 tickets to Hawaii expenses paid. We sent out letters to a few of your peers and we have a 2 finalists._

_Declan and Holly J Coyne_

_Elijah and Clare Goldsworthy_

_Winners will be chosen the night of the reunion._

_We hope to see you here._

**X****Simpson**

O GOD! They think I'm still married to Eli. I don't think I should go, I mean what if I bump into Eli. Or even worse we win the stupid couple contest, that would be way too painful. Nope I'm not going. I was knocked out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated. I checked and I had a text from Adam. I smiled and checked it.

ADAM-

EMERGENCY MEETING AT THE DOT NOW! HURRY

Luv u

With that I began jogging to dot. When I got there I saw Adam sitting in one of the tables outside I went and kissed his cheek and sat down.

"So what's the emergency?"

"Wait we're waiting for some else so we have to wait." He said

"SORRY I'M LATE!" said a voice I knew too well. My eyes widened.

Eli's Pov

I was making breakfast for myself when the door bell of my condo rang. I bought Fiona's condo last year after she moved in with Adam. I had been living in a crappy apartment because of my crappy job. But after the divorce I decided to prove to Clare that I can make someone out of myself. I work as a editor at Toronto Newspaper.

After collecting my mail and serving my food I sit in the kitchen counter and look through my mail.

Credit card offer

Bills

Paycheck (bingo!)

Degrassi reunion letter.

Hmm. After I open my paycheck I read the letter from Degrassi. I grin when I see Clare Goldsworthy but then it falls. The last time I saw Clare was 1 year ago with our lawyer where we signed our divorce sheet, she probably won't even go.

I sigh and get changed I'm heading for the elevator when I remember I forgot my damn cell. I go back inside and get. I had a new message from Adam. I realize that I had gotten that message 10 min ago and run to the dot. When I get I see Adam and Clare I up to them and say "SORRY IM LATE!". As I sit.

"Soo what's up?" I ask looking at both of them. Clare shrugs and points to Adam. I raise an eyebrow at him.

No one's Pov

"Okay so I wanna propose to Fiona" Adam smiled sheepishly

" Adam that's awesome" Clare says hugging him.

"Congrats dude" Eli says as they do there special handshake,

"Wait why do you need us for then?" Asks clare

"Well you see, ok Im just going to say it. I know exactly how to do it and everything but I want to do it in Hawaii and we'll I know you guys are divorced but with the degrassi reunion coming up I was hoping you guys would pretend to be married act all inlove and win the tickets and we can all go to Hawaii and live happily ever after."

…

Silence .

"Dude no."

"no way Adam"

"PLEASE FOR ME?"

"Nope"

"not gunna happen"

"Wow some friends you are. I never ask you for anything EVER! The one time I need you guys to do something for me you just can't for your own selfish reasons. You know what forget about it." Adam says and gets up and starts walking away.

Eli and Clare look at each other and sigh. Eli rolls his eyes and shouts "DUDE WAIT UP"

Adam turns around with a hopeful look

"yeah?"

"You owe us big time!" Eli smirks and Clare smiles

;)


	2. uh oh

Summery; Degrassi reunion 10 years later. Degrassi's decided to have a cutest couple competition, winners get 4 tickets to Hawaii. Finalists are Declan and Holly J and Eli and Clare. Adam wants 2 tickets so he can purpose to Fiona and only Eli and Clare can give that to him. One problem, Eli and Clare are divorced…

Adams Pov

"Fiona I'm home" I yelled as I closed the door to our house.

"OMG! So? Did you convince them? Did you?" Fiona asked excitedly

"Psht of course I did." I say smugly, cause come on' lets face it. I'm pretty awesome.

"I kind of feel bad I mean what if they only end up hating each other even worse!" She asked worried.

"Listen this is better for all of us. Eli and Clare can FINALY be together for good. Emphasis on for good. They'll be happy and we get a free trip to Hawaii as a reward." I say

"Or they win the contest, end up fighting because they don't want to share a hotel room, Eli gets drunk and has a one night stand which only makes things worse. Then Clare, out of jealousy, gets a man and they never speak to each other ever again"

"How about' we go with mine better" I say smiling sheepishly.

Eli Pov

"So did you walk here?" I ask Clare awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Okay this is awkward… so how you been doing did you find a job yet?" Of course she would ask that.

"Nope I'm a hobo and I live in the streets. You see that corner over there where the dog is pissing; yea that's where I live." I smirk. She laughs and says "Should of known" shaking her head and smiling which causes me to smile.

"No actually I got a job a few months ago at the local newspaper. As editor."

"Ha. SHOKER!" She says sarcastically "I know right who would of guessed! Anyway can I ask you something?" I say

She looks at me curiously "Uhm sure?"

"Okay not that Clare Goldsworthy doesn't sound awesome, but didn't you change it back to Edwards? I mean yeah" I say now remembering that the letter said Clare Goldsworthy instead of Clare Edwards.

"O well now that I think about yes I did, but all my mail say Goldsworthy." She says skeptically

"Well maybe you should Clare the lawyer or something... I have to go to the bathroom anyway so brb"

Clare Pov

I start wondering as Eli heads to the bathroom, that I did change it back to Edwards. I take my phone out and call the lawyer. I did not expect what I heard on the other line though. This could be either a good thing or a bad thing. O god.

"I'm back. So what's up?" Asks Eli as he sits down I look at him and sigh

"Apparently we got played. He wasn't a real lawyer."

"wha- oh wow.. So that means that technically were still … married right?"

I gulp "Yea, according to government we're living together in your condo…"

Eli Pov

WOW. I wasted a damn load of money on this so called lawyer to find out he's a fucking fake! Well the only good thing about this is that Im still married to Clare.

"Maybe this is a sign…" I say cautiously

"a sign?" she asks

"Yea... maybe we should give 'us' another go… I still love you Clare, I never stopped." I say honestly.

SILENCE…

"I'll see you at the reunion. Goodbye Eli" She says as she gets up and walks away.

OUCH. You hear that? That's my heart breaking all over again.

"CLARE! CLARE WAIT UP!" I say running after her. When I reach her I turn her around and see that she's crying,

"DAMMIT ELI LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY. I KNOW YOU LOVE ME CLARE YOU CAN'T GET OVER THE 'LOVE OF YOUR LIFE' THAT FAST! WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I love you" I shout, whispering the last part.

"I c-cant Eli not now" she says stuttering

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T! Clare please. We love each other, money shouldn't be the reason two people fall out of love!"

"THAT'S JUST IT I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE," She yells shaking her head and backing away as I stay frozen and wide eyed at her words.

"wha- what?" I whisper

"Were going to go to that stupid reunion, win for Adam then after that we'll never see each other again. That's the way its meant be." She says as she turns around and calls the nearest cab. She climbs in and never looks back.

I stay there frozen until a little kid bumps into me "Im swowy sir."

I look around and realize that I was standing in front of the bench where Clare and I first hung out after skipping English together for the first time. I walk over and sit down on the bench and do the one thing that has become a daily habit since the divorce.

I cry.


	3. overly hyper 5 year olds

Summery; Degrassi reunion 10 years later. Degrassi's decided to have a cutest couple competition, winners get 4 tickets to Hawaii. Finalists are Declan and Holly J and Eli and Clare. Adam wants 2 tickets so he can purpose to Fiona and only Eli and Clare can give that to him. One problem, Eli and Clare are divorced…

NO Pov

"Just like that?"

"Just like that " Eli replied slowly

"Damn man I-I'm sorry I feel guilty now" said Adam

"NO don't, you know what all that matters is that you're happy. You're like a brother to me, I'd do anything for you, even it means getting my heart broken… again"

"Dude I can call Clare, you don't have t-"

"Adam! It's cool. I gotta' go anyway bye. See tonight at the reunion." Replied as he got of Adams couch and left.

"Fiona!" Yelled Adam frowning

"I heard" She said as she sat next to Adam frowning herself.

Eli Pov

I walked out of Adam and Fiona's place and started walking down the street to my condo. It was such a beautiful day. One of the worst days to get heart broken. The sun was shining, the birds where singing, the teens were all over the place making out 'young love' as his parents called it. I hated it, all of it.

If looks could kill everyone that I glared at on his way home would have been long gone. When I got home I found my cousin Kevin and his 5 year old daughter Ashley.

"Whats up" I asked hugging his cousin and picking up the giggling 5 year old

"I was wonder If you could babysit for a few weeks?" He asked smiling sheepishly.

OH FUCK NO! Do I look like I'm the type of guy you should leave you're kids with? Especially one that can't even feed herself. Do I look like la good person? Why is everyone asking for so many fucking favors? I should start wearing more black and eyeliner and fuck get a tattoo or something.

"Dude you're leaving you're 5 year old daughter with a punk rock 25 year old that drives a fu- freaking hearse and can't make his own food with you're one and only daughter to whom I mention is only 5 and can't feed herself. Are you mental or something do I look like Im the babysitting type?" I ask

"OOH look at that kid so cute let me babysit her cause I totally know how!" I mock him starring at Ashley like she had three heads. I mean eww kids are nasty. All they do is eat, sleep, poop and cry. And even worse if she is a Goldsworthy. This 5 year old is deadly. And quite frankly I don't want to die just yet.

"Dude come on its just for 3 weeks, her mom was diagnosed with cancer. Stephanie and I are getting to get help and we don't want Ashley to see her mom like that dude you're all I have left." He said looking upset.

I don't know

I look at Ashley a smile a little. She's kind of cute I guess. Ashley squishes her brows together and tilts her head to the side and then touches the marks on my neck.

"Vampire?" She asks which causes me to smirk

"YES BOO!" she giggles and shoves her head into my chest. That was cute.

"Fine, but I expect to get paid." I say as Kevin kisses Ashley's forehead and hands me a duffel bag. He gives me a thank you and leaves. I sigh and up to the condo as soon as I'm in put her in the couch next to her duffel bag.

"So what do you 5 year olds do know a days?"

"I hungry" she says. O MY GOD. She just got here and she's already eating my food. I chuckle and hed over to the kitchen and make a sandwich when I get back I can't find her. I put the plate down and run to my room, not there, the guest room, nope. The bathrooms, she's not there either. Oh no oh no how the hell do I loose a five year old?

Clare's Pov

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I KNOW, IM SOO STUPID!"I replied

"I thought you missed him…" Said Alli. After my conversation with Eli I came straight home and called Alli.

"I do I don't know why I said it though it just … came out I guess. I'm scared that we'll actually get divorced this time. I don't to end up like my parents." I say a tear sliding down my cheek

"Listen Clare you already are like you parents if you guys aren't divorced you might as well be since you guys aren't together. You can still fight for him you know. You guys don't have to be like them" Alli says. I sigh. I am still confused

"A-" I got interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"OH THANK GOD!"

"Eli?" I ask. Why would he call me after what I said to him?

" Clare listen my cousin- ASHLEY DON'T DO THAT!- anyway he asked me to babysit his 5 year old because his mom has-NO NO NO THAT WAS IMPORTANT! ASHLEY UGH!- she has cancer and they left me with her for 3 weeks and now im sitting on the floor crying cause I don't know how to take care of a fucking 5 year old Im going nuts and I need help!" As he finished his sentence there has a sound of glass breaking and Eli yelling

"Eli calm down I'll be there in 5 bye" I say giggling as I hang up

"I'll be back later"

I made it to Eli's place and just as I was about to knock on the door he opened and pulled me into his condo which was full of crayons paper and a overly hyper 5 year old running around screaming.

I turn to Eli and he whispers "help"


	4. the reunion prt 1

Summery; Degrassi reunion 10 years later. Degrassi's decided to have a cutest couple competition, winners get 4 tickets to Hawaii. Finalists are Declan and Holly J and Eli and Clare. Adam wants 2 tickets so he can purpose to Fiona and only Eli and Clare can give that to him. One problem, Eli and Clare are divorced…

Eli Pov

"ASHLEY COME HERE! NO DON'T DROP THAT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT CRAYONS! ASHLEY! DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME CRY CUASE I WILL CRY! ASHLEY MARIE GOLDSWORTHY!" 5 words that never meant more to me ever in my entire life- I. AM. NEVER. HAVING. KIDS.

EVER!

Just then I hear footsteps by the door coming closer and then Ashley starts ripping up her coloring book screaming and laughing. She throws them like there confetti and does the same with her crayons. I walk to the door and open it to find a very amused Clare. I pull her in and she looks around at the room. I swear this 5 year old thinks she's a fucking rock star trashing a hotel room or something. I turn to Clare and whisper "help" she has her eyes widened and her jaw basically on the floor.

"wh-what did you feed her? A pillow case full of candy or some shit?" She whisper/shouts.

"no! just ice cream." She looks at me

"how much ice cream?

"Is there ever really such thing as too much ice cream?" I say putting my hands up in surrender and backing away slowly.

"ELI!"

"okay okay so I got her a sandwich and then I lost her then I found her in the kitchen saying she wants ice cream so I sat her down on the couch turned on some random show and gave her a tub of ice cream and told her to help herself." I say smiling sheepishly.

"ELI! HOW COULD YOU!" she says before she stops and calms herself "how the fuck is it that you gave 5 year old a thousand pounds of sugar and tell her to 'help herself' are you high?" she says putting air qoutes around help herself.

"well know you're you just exaggerating-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" SHOUTS Ashley running passed me. Yep, she's a Goldsworthy alright.

2 hours and a bath tub later

"what the damn is wrong with your niece Eli?" she says as we finally got Ashley asleep and we sit in the couch both covered in water.

"She... is… a… Goldsworthy" I say panting. I lay my head back and close my eyes. I gulp and look at my watch "its 5 the party thing is at 7 you should get partied up" I say looking at her.

"Yeah your right. You do know we have to bring her right. We could say she's our daughter or something"

"I guess but what do girls wear to parties. This would be easier if she was a boy" I say my eyes still closed.

"Believe it or not they say girls are calmer then boys. Anyway I'll buy her a dress and come here half an hour before is that okay?" she asks shyly. She looks so beautiful. Hair tied back in two pigtails, shirt half wet, blush on her face. I couldn't help myself; I barely knew what I was doing when I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I guess it was the fact that this reminded me of when we were together, I mean after all this is the first time we've gotten along since the divorce(fake divorce).

"As long as you bring a receipt for the dress so I can pay you back" I whisper before I lean in and kiss her. As soon as our lips met it was like nothing ever changed. It was like if we never got divorced, well fake divorced anyway. It was full sparks and fireworks. It was amazing. We pull away and just stare at each other.

"I- We. Why did you say you didn't love me anymore?" I say looking hurt my arms still around her. She puts her hands on my chest and replies.

"Because I felt that if I rejected you, it would stop us both from getting heartbroken again." She whispers looking into my eyes.

"I would never hurt you"  
>"I know I know but I need time. Maybe if we, maybe if we started 'dating' you know to get to reknow each other" she looks at me with hope in her eyes. I smile. We may be taking things slow but at least she's giving me a chance<p>

"Ofcourse." I lean in to kiss her but she wriggles out of my hands and grabs her purse and heads to the door. She opens it and turns around and says "I don't kiss on the first date." And she leaves.

I chuckle.

1 and a half hours later

I got out of the shower to find Clare walking in.

"How cliché is it that you have your key under the mat?" she says smiling. She was wearing sweat pants and sneakers but her hair and makeup were done. "Egh it required thinking and my not waniting to think so I settled." I smirk

"No offense because you do look beautiful but is that what your going to wear?" I ask

She blushes " O no I was wondering if I could change here?" she asks

"Ofcourse I'll get dressed and wake her up. Take your time." I reply and head to my room.

I get changed and head over to Ashley's room. I wake her up and tell her we are going to a party She smiles and goes to brush her teeth.

Clare come out of the bathroom wearing a grey dress that fits her curves perfectly and a big black belt with rimestones around her waist. The dress has one strap while the other is hanging around her shoulder.

"WOW Clare you look… Beautiful" I reply suddenly my mouth dry.

"Heh yea well you look nice too." She smiles. I was wearing black skinny's a black dress shirt and a grey vest with black combat boots. I smirk " I look hot!" I say smugly

"Of course" she groans rolling her eyes.

Ashley comes out in p.j's and says " so I pretend Clare is my mommy and you my daddy?" She asks. Oh I envy her perfect English.

Clare laughs and picks her up "Yup that's all and after that me and Eli here will take you to the zoo as soon as we get back from Hawaii" I roll my eyes

This is going to be a long night…

TO BE CONTINUED…

This might suck considering its 5 am and im just going to sleep but anyway I hope you likey!


	5. the reunion prt 2

Summery; Degrassi reunion 10 years later. Degrassi's decided to have a cutest couple competition, winners get 4 tickets to Hawaii. Finalists are Declan and Holly J and Eli and Clare. Adam wants 2 tickets so he can purpose to Fiona and only Eli and Clare can give that to him. One problem, Eli and Clare are divorced… ….

Eli Pov

We hoped in my Morty and went to Adam and Fiona's place. Once we got there we got out of the hearse and went to go knock on the door. Adam opened

"Hey man, come in Fiona's finishing getting dressed" He says as we all sit on his couch. I feel a tug on my pants and look down to see Ashley who couldn't sit on the couch. "UNCII ELIII" she wined which caused me to laugh. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "Uhm dude who's the little girl?" Adam asked. I looked at him and as I was about to answer Ashley replied for me

"You know the little girl cans talk for myself" she said sarcastically. I just love this girl more by the second. I look up at Adam and smirk. Adam looks at Ashley and then back at me and raises an eyebrow, and then looks at Clare and raises both eyebrows. "Dude, No. She's my cousin Kevin's daughter."

"No offense dude but is he stupid?" asshole.

"No, maybe. Well yes he is." Thinking about it he is the dumbest person I know. Well besides Adam.

"I AM DONE! OMG! Who is this cutie?" Fiona shrieked as soon as she saw Ashley.

"She is cute isn't she? She gets her looks from her Uncle Eli right?" I say looking down at her. She smirks and says "If that makes you happy" They all laugh "Har har. Can we go now?"' I ask

"Yea sure, but what are you going to say when people ask you who she is?" Adam asks as we all pile into his car. We had agreed on taking his car because we all fit in there. We would come back later and I would pick up Morty.

"Who are you?" I ask Ashley. She thinks for a seconds and then says " I'm daughters of's Eli and Clare."

"That's my girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*AT THE PARTY*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we got to Degrassi we all made out way to gym before we went in though Adam stopped us. He stepped in from of us and stared at me, Ashley and Clare before he picked up Ashley and put her in my arms so I was carrying her and my other arm around Clare's waist. He pushed me and Clare closer together and said "Perfect" I rolled my eyes and handed Ashley to Clare and put my arm around Clare's lower back. "There."

"Or there" Adam said. We walked into the gym and sat at a table, Adam looked at us and said "Would you two at least act like you're married?"

"I SWEAR TO GOD ADAM IF YOU KEEP-" Before I could finish I heard Ashley squeal. I looked at her and she was squirming on Clare's lap. Her arms where stretching out towards me. "DADDY!" When she said that my heart swelled. I felt… nice. I smirked and picked her up and sat her down on my lap. She laid her head on my chest facing Clare. She took her hand and starting playing with it.

"Adam seriously, Calm down! We're good" Clare said as she said that Ms. Dawes came over.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite students of all times. How are you guys doing? Still together I see. Who's this little cutie." She said tapping Ashley's nose causing her to giggle.

"Good, yes and this is Ashley." Clare answers. Adam clears his throat and Ms. Dawes looks at him "How could I forget my best student ever! Adam dear how have you been?" She says as they make conversation Ashley bites my forearm I look down at her and she says "Daddy I need to pee!" Oh no what do I do. Can 5 year old's go to the bathroom by themselves? "Eli here I'll take her why don't you to go dance?" Fiona picks Ashley up and takes her. I look at Clare and raise an eye brow she nods and we both go to the dance floor

~~~~ 11 PM ~~~~~~

"HELLO! EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO THE DEGRASSI REUNION. I'M SURE ALL OF YOU HAVE READ ABOUT OUR COMPETION TO WIN 4 TICKETS TO HAWAII. WE HAVE 2 FINALIST DECLAN AND HOLLY J COYNE AND ELIJAH AND CLARE GOLDSWORTHY! WE HAVE HANDED OUT A PEAICE OF PAPER AND A PEN EVERYBODY PLEASE WRITE DOWN THE PERSONS LAST NAME PUT IT IN THIS BOX. IN 30 MINUTES, WE WILL COUNT THE VOTES AND TELL YOU WHO THE WINNERS ARE."

"You guys better win" Adam whispered

"Yea well you better shut the fuck up" I smirked

"OOOh daddy cursed!" Fiona said giggling with Clare

"fuk fuk fuk daddy whats fuk?" Ashley asked I looked at her

…

~~11;45 PM~~~~

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner! The winners for this year's competition are…


	6. Paris!

Summery; Degrassi reunion 10 years later. Degrassi's decided to have a cutest couple competition, winners get 4 tickets to Hawaii. Finalists are Declan and Holly J and Eli and Clare. Adam wants 2 tickets so he can purpose to Fiona and only Eli and Clare can give that to him. One problem, Eli and Clare are divorced… ….

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner! The winners for this year's competition are…

Declan and Holly J"

Eli Pov

Hah. Poor Adam, though I really wanted to go to Hawaii. O well

Adam Pov

WHAT! NO! NO,NO NO ELI AND CLARE ARE SUPPOSTED TO WIN!

"SHIT!" I hadn't realized I had said that out loud until every one turned to look at me.

"Uhm… I stubbed my toe, I mean YAY! DECLAN AND HOLLY J! " I say blushing madly. Everyone chuckled and turned back to the stage were Mr. Simpson was handing Declan and Holly j their fucking tickets to Hawaii. Damn what know… come Adam think quickly…

"Uhm guys we'll be right back I have to uhm speak to Fiona real quick… yeah" I say as I stand up and grab Fiona pulling her towards the gym entrance. I pull her into the hallway and she looks at me and says " Now what?"

"I don't know they were supposed to win! Everything's ruined! Dammit ugh man its UGHH!" I say getting frustrated. I mean why won't you just do one thing for me god what have I ever done to you! Know im cursed with having to spend the rest of my life with my two best friends whining about how they miss each other and not being able to do anything about it because they WONT listen to my advice.

"Adam CALM DOWN! In case this would happen I had a plan b." she says smirking. Plan b? Why didn't I think of this!

"What's this plan b I hear of?" I ask curiously

"Well summer Vacay to…. PARIS!" She says shrieking and grinning.

"Fi that is AMAZING. I love you!" I say as I grab her and kiss her.

ELI Pov

"Sooo…. " I say since Adam and Fi left it's been awkwardly quit, especially since Ashley fell asleep. So it was just me and Clare. She looks over at me and smiles. I smirk back which cuases her to blush.

"Kind of a bummer that we didn't win huh?" she says

"Yeah, I mean I was totally up for a trip to-"

"Hey guys so we have news!" Fiona says standing next to Adam who has lipstick all over his lips, may I say that it's the same color as the smudge Fiona has left on hers. ;)

"Amuse me"

"We feel bad that you guys didn't win so I suggest to Adam that we go for a Vacay to Paris! Adam thought it was a great idea so if you guys agree we leave in 2 days!" she smiling

"That would explain why Adam is wearing more lipstick than you Fi. By the way Adam that color doesn't work on you" I say smirking as Clare giggled. Adam started blushing like crazy and him and Fiona ran out before saying " We'll meet you at the car!" leaving me and Clare luaghing.

2 days later

CLARE Pov

Me, Fiona ,Eli, Adam and Ashley were boarding the plane. We got in the airplane and got ready to get into our seats. Adam and Fiona where sitting sitting in the middle of the plane, the one that had 3 seats with Ashley and me and Eli where sitting by the window.

1 hour after we toke off I started getting sleepy. I looked over at Eli and realized that he was listening to music either sleeping or with his eyes closed. I took my chances and lifted the arm rest and laid my head o his shoulders to sleep. Before i knew it I knew it i was already deeply asleep.

ELI Pov

We had taken off an hour ago. I was soo bored so i took my ipod out and started listening to music. I started getting a headach so i closed my eyes and about 10 minutes later i felt something on my shoulder. I looked and saw rhat Clare had fell asleep on my shoulder. Just as this happened my favorite song by Mayday Parade come on. I smirked and fell asleep.

_I look back to the one and only summer time, _

_and my girl was the envy of every friend of mine,_

_she slept safely in in my arms, _

_we were so young and invincible._

_closed lips, she was never one to kiss and tell_

_thoose trips in the summer never went so well_

_young love was such a dumb love, call it what you want,_

_it was still enough._

_And its still, out of my reach,_

_And its still, all of the things that i want in my life, _

_how could i ask you to leave me?_

_And we were just kids inlove,_

_the summer was full of mistakes,_

_we woudn't learn from_

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips,_

_why did the last one tear us apart?_

_Our breath smelled of ciggerates and alcohol,_

_we'd walk down the beach counting every star _

_our hearts beat inside of our chests_

_leaving us gasping for everybreath..._

"Oh! I'm so sorry Eli I didnt mean to fall asleep on you!" Clare said blushing madly once she woke up about 30 min. later.

I smirked "Don't worry about. Hah nice bed head." I said

"I'd say the same to you!" she said back

"Well then people will totally think we were making out! " I say fixing my hair.

"Oh my god i must look terrible." She whines hiding her face in her hands blushing madly.

"You look beautiful." I smile

She smiles

_Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair,_

_was so contagious in the air,_

_so satisfying and Im still smiling,_

_And its still, out of my reach,_

_And its still, all of the things that i want in my life, _

_how could i ask you to leave me?_

_And we were just kids inlove,_

_the summer was full of mistakes,_

_we woudn't learn from_

"Told you my plan would work." Adam said as he smiled looking at Eli and Clare luaghing and looking at eachother, then Eli saying something and Clare slaping his arm and blushing.

"No your plan was plan A this is plan b so technancly 'Yay' my plan worked!" Fiona said as she jumped in her seat.

The both looked at Eli and Clare and saw Clare smile and lean her head on his shoulder and him put his arm around her and kiss her head.

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips,_

_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing.<strong>

**song: Kids in love by mayday parade**

**kinda suckish , im getting writers block =(**


	7. terrible things

Paris (Eli Pov)

"Oh my god! Eli look its Paris!" Clare said smiling and pointing to the window. It was beautiful. After we left the plane we got out bags and decided to get someting to eat. We went to a resterant and it was all amazing.

"So are you guys having fun?" Fiona asked smiling

"DUH this place- Paris is amazing!" Adam said stuffing his face with food.

"I guess mama Torres never taught you to eat right huh?" I said smirking. He blushed and whiped his face. We decided to leave our bags in the hotel and go sight seeing.

"OOH! Fiona can we go to the Eiffel tower first!" Clare asked getting all excited. I luaghed and grabbed Ashley who was trying to chase after a poodle.

"Sure. c'mon lets go!" She called a taxi and next thing i knew we were in the Eiffel tower. Every thing was going great Clare and i were getting along, Adam and Fiona weren't acting all disgusting, and Ashley was behaving. But- theres always a but - some dude in a black coat and jeans came over and stared at Clare for a while i was starting to get angry when-

"Clare is that you!" The dude said. Clare turned around and looked surprised and shoked. She ran up to him and hugged, tight might i add.

"Jake! I havent seen in like forever! How are you?" She said all happy which broke my heart.

"I know! We havent seen eachother since we broke up a month ago. Im good though, you?" He said grinning. wait. _since we broke up a month ago? They dated... _"I KNOW! Way to long I've missed you!" She said hugging him tighter. I cleared my throat and they both turned to look at me. I raised an eyebrow "You two- you two know eachother?"

"Sillyboy! Me and Clare here - who may i say looks as beautiful as ever- dated not a while ago" 'Jake' said all happy. I swear i've never wanted to punch some one so badly in my life.

"And you are?" He asked . I looked at Clare and she quickly looked down to her shoes.

"Im Eli, you know, her Husband" I said getting angrier.

"ooh well I see." He said. He smirked and said "How long have you two been married, If you dont mind me asking"

"About 2 years." I say. Even though we did think we were divorced a year ago but he doesn't need to know that.

"OH! okay.. Well it was nice meeting you Eli. Goodbye Clare." He hugged her and whispered something her her ear that made her blush and then walked by me smirking. I growled and looked at Clare. "Uncle Eli i need to pee!" Ashley said. Fiona was coming over to me to take her to the i bathroom but i said "Dont worry I'll go" I sais still looking at Clare. I picked Ashley up and took her to a bathroom. She told me she could go alone so i waited for her outside.

While i was outside waiting, some one came up to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw none other than Jake. I sighed and asked

"what do you want?"

"Nothing much just to for you to know that I'm going to fight for Clare. She will be mine." I swear I am this close sending this guy to the hospital. I gritted m teeth together and i was about to say something when he started talking.

"Before you go saying whatever it is you have to say i just wanted to tell you mine and Clares story. You see we meet awhile ago in a club, she was with some friends and well we hooked up, I came back here for a few months and when I went back she told me she was pregnant. We started dating, and well she had a miscarraige and lost the baby. Awhile after that we broke up becuase i had to come live in Paris, But understand emo boy I will get Clare back." With that he walked away.

"WAIT" I called after him. There's just one more thing i need to know before i jump to concusions.

"when?" It was a stupid question i mean Clare would never cheat on me right? We got divorced a year ago last week! She woudnt-

"A year and 2 months ago" He smirked and waked away.

Oh my god...

Ashley came ou he bathroom and held my hand but either way i felt numb. We went back to were the other guys were and i handed Ashley to Fiona and walked up to Clare. I've never felt more heart broken in my life. I feel so stupid, so ingnorent. Thats the real reason she wanted a divorce right?

"You cheated on me" I said. I meant to yell it, scream it to the world so they could all realize how much of a whore she really was but it came out no more than a barily audible whisper. She blinked and looked scared,

"Eli" She whispered back.

"I didn't mean to" hah...


	8. break your little heart

"YOU CHEATED!" I yelled at her. She winced and looked scared.

Fiona came up o me and put a hand on my chest and whispered " Eli calm down! We'll go back to the hotel to talk about this okay? Your cuasing a scene.!" I huff and pull Ashley frm her arms and call a taxi.

AT THE HOTEL

"I can't believe this" I say to myself. We got back t the hotel 5 min ago and all of us were in my hotel room. It was silent and awkward. I sigh frustared and run a hand through my hair. How could she do tis to me? Afte everyting we've been through! She lied to me! And the worst part was that she blamed the divorce on me 'not having enough money for us'.

"Eli let me explain." Clare says

"WHY! CLARE WE WERE HAPPY TOGETHER! EVERYTHING WAS GOING GREAT! WE WERE EVEN PLANING ON HAVING A KID! WE WERE TRYIN! CLARE WHY? YU WANT T KNOW WHATS TE WORST PART OF ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT! YOU LED TO ME! IN MY MOTER FUCKING FACE YOU LIED! YOU WERE ALL 'ELI WE CAN'T AFFORD TO BE TOGETHER I WANT T BE ABLE TO NOT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT MONEY' WHEN IN REALLY YOU PLAYED! YOUR SUCH A WHORE!" I scream with tears pourin donw my cheeks.

"ELI!" Adam and Fiona gasp at the same time.

"BECUASE ELI! I WANTED TO HAVE A KID! WE HAD BEEN TRYING FOR MONTHS AND NOTHING! I GOT CHECKED OUT AND THE DOCTER TOLD ME I WAS FINE SO IT WAS OBVIOUSLY YOU! I WANT KIDS SOMEDAY! YOU KNOW BEFORE I TURN 40? I GOT DRUNK AND HOOKED UP WITH HIM OKAY? IT WAS A MISTAKE! IM SORRY WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" She screamed frustrated

"SORRY? HAH! CLARE I GAVE YOU 100% OF ME 100% OF THE TIME! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANTED NO MATTER HOW MUCH! OBVIOUSLY YOU LIKE BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING DON'T YOU? BECAUSE ALL OF A SUDDEN CUASE YOU DIDN'T GET PREGNANT YOU CHEATED BUT ITS OKAY BECAUSE SAINT CLARE MAKES NO MISTAKES RIGHT? IT WAS NO MISTAKE TO CHEAT WAS IT? OR THE FACT HE DID GET YOU PREGNANT ON THE FIRST TRY? OR THAT YOU DECIDED THAT YOU WANTED A KID NO MATTER IF IT WASN'T WITH ME? YOUR HUSBAND?" I screamed back with more tears.

"I can't belive you wold do that. I thought you loved me. what ever happene to 'together forever'." I whispered while walking closer to her and putting my hands on her cheeks

"I don't know what else to say other than Im sorry and i regret it more than please" she begged. I tear slid down cheeks as I slowly leaned down and kissed her slowly and passionatly,like I'd never kiss her again. Truth is,i know i won't. I may reget this but its for the best.

"Goodbye for good. I'll send a real lawyer over next week when you get back. Have a good life" I whisper as i pull away. I hugg herand she hugs me back tightly. I breah in her intoxicating scentfor the last time before pulling away and taking a crying Ashley from Fiona and Adam who are also crying. I take my suicases and leave the hotel.

_Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye - _  
><em>It could be for the last time and it's not right. <em>  
><em>"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said. <em>  
><em>Alone and far from home I'll find you... <em>

_Dead - Like a candle you burned out; _  
><em>Spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.<em>  
><em>Scream - To be heard, like you needed any more attention; <em>  
><em>Throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear.<em>

_Sing me to sleep, _  
><em>I'll see you in my dreams<em>  
><em>Waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."<em>  
><em>Forever's never seemed so long; <em>  
><em>As when you're not around it's like a piece of me is missing. <em>  
><em>I could have learned so much from you, <em>  
><em>But what's left now?<em>  
><em>Don't you realize you showed this family a world of pain? <em>  
><em>Can't you see there could have been a happy ending &amp; we let go?<em>

_Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams, waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>i dont own degrassi or the song (lullabies by all time low)<strong>


	9. My own

Adam Pov.

After Eli left Me and FI left Clare alone like she asked and went to our room. I feel really bad now.

"You were right Fiona. This was a bad idea. We should of never done it. I feel horrible." I say while taking a chocolate bar and eating it. What can i say? I eat when im sad and depressed.

"Me too." She says. after that things got quiet.

Eli Pov

The flight home was a drag. I had Ashley asking me want happened every 5 seconds. And when i told her the slightly true modified version she kept saying how she was going to beat up Clare the next time she saw her. When i say saying i mean explaining every little detial from every punch she was going to throw to were Clare would have bruises or scratches. All i really wanted was to go home and sleep. Forget this ever happened and go to dreamland.

It's Funny how close I've gotten to Ashley though. When i got home I told Ashley she could do whatever she wanted as long as she was quit and she told me she would rather sleep with me. That really made me feel warm and fuzzy inside considering inside i felt like shit. I told her i was fine but it didnt help that when she asked if i was over Clare i shed a few tears.

So Ashley ended up having tucked me in and lay down next to me. She grabbed Dr. Suesses 'The cat in the hat' and started reading it to but fell asleep halfway but not before using her tiny thumbs to dry my tears. I loved this little girl so much right now. It hurts to know that in a few days she'll leave and I'll be alone as ever. And the fact that I there is a possibility that i may never have kids made me feel even worse. So i just held Ashley in my arms and sang to her becuase i knew this was as close to having a duaghter i wouuld get.

Unless i adopted, which really didnt sound so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>*hint hint*<strong>


	10. goodbye prt1

**review?**

* * *

><p>ELI POV<p>

The day after I got home I got a call from my cousin telling me he was coming home tomorrow. Adam kept calling to make sure I was 'alright'. How can I be alright? My wife- ex-wife cheated on me because she fucking felt like it. I just want die, and rot in a hole or something. You know that feeling you get when you think no one needs you? Feelings like you're just not wanted or even a bother to some one? Well it feels even worse when you love that person who you feel doesn't need you. It hurts. That's all I feel right now, pain. It finally set in. She lied. You want to know what I find funny. We were happy! And then she messes up and blames me. I guess she wanted everyone to believe that 'saint Clare' is perfect. She blamed me, by telling me that we didn't have enough money, we were too different. She was picking fights, yet all I did was blame myself. I'm so stupid! I feel so pathetic! I was giving her a second chance!

"Uncle Eli?" Ashley said looking up at me from the floor. She was watching the nightmare before Christmas and so was before I got lost in my thoughts. I just realized the movie ended. I sigh before bending down to pick her up and setting her down on my lap.

"Uncle Eli why are you sad?' She said wiping my tears. Wow I was so out of it I hadn't even realized I was crying. Damn.

"I-I don't know" I said

"You should be happy! I like your smile, it's pretty!" She says giggling. I love this girl.

"Well, I guess my smile just… took a vacation."

"Okay" Hah it's so easy to fool kids. "I know you're lying, but okay I won't bother you." Never mind.

"Just know Uncle Eli, I will always love." She kissed my check and hoped of my lap and went to the guest room.

"Me too." I whispered before sinking back in the coach, loosing myself in my thoughts once again.

Clare Pov

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT!" I screamed at Jake. I feel like shit. I can't believe I ever did something like that to Eli. I know I messed up but I'm sorry and I'm going to get him back! After I'm done killing Jake.

"He needed to know the truth Clare Bear." Jake said calmly smirking. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Besides babe, Don't care about what he thinks, we're meant to be together. Forever"

I pull myself out of his arms and grab my suit cases. " I LOVE ELI. Eli! Last time I checked you weren't Eli, okay? And what happened between us was a onetime thing! Get over it because it will never happen again, I'm going to win Eli back if it's the last thing I do!" I said walking to the door.

"Step out of the door and it will be the last thing you do" He says glaring at me.

"Goodbye Jake"

"CLARE!" he yelled before I closed the door and walked away.

Eli Pov

I woke up even more depressed then yesterday because Ashley's parents are picking her up today. I glad her mom is feeling better and everything, but I'm going to miss the crap out this little girl.

I got up when I heard the door bell ring to find Ashley coloring. "HI!" She says waving before going back to coloring. I roll my eyes and open the door.

"Kevin, hey" I say

"Glad your happy to see me." He says smirking. He's acting like me. Asshole.

"DADDY!" Ashley says running up to him. I sigh before bringing Kevin Ashley's bags.

"Well Ash, say bye to Eli" He says getting the bags and going to put them in the car while, I picked up Ashley and walked to the front door. "So I guess this is goodbye eh?" I say smiling sadly.

"Goodbye daddy" She whispered hugging my neck tightly. She kisses my nose before running of to Kevin, who waved from inside his car. They drove away and I turned to go back inside.

"ELI WAIT! We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>will eli and clare get back together?<strong>

**maybe.**


	11. goodbye prt2

Clare Pov

I sighed as I walked out of the airport. I dropt my bags in my apartment and drove to Eli's condo. When I got there I saw him and Ashley hugging and her getting in a car which i guess is her fathers. I saw the sad look on his face and my stomach churned. I sighed before making my way over to him.

"ELI WAIT! We need to talk."

Eli Pov

Why does she keep doing this to me?

Adam Pov

I sighed as I explained what happened over our vacation to Paris with Sav and Drew. Drewm luaghed and Sav just shook his heas and said " Maybe you should just stay out of his love life and be there for him now?" Pshht! WAY to easy.

"Or you cand do this: How did he get over Julia? He found Clare. So to get over Clare..." H trailed of making me answer myself. THATS A GREAT IDEA!

"Dude, no horrib-" Sav tried to say before i cut him off.

"GENIOUS! But where will find a perfect girl for Eli?" I asked myself.

"Right over there." He pointing to the girl working at the counter. She had a norse peircing and was ignoring costumers by reading comic books. She was dressed in all black with converse boots. She is perfect!

"Adam don't-" Sav tried to say bwfore I stood up and walked to the counter. This plan better work!

Eli Pov

Me and Clare sat awkwardly in my living room with her staring at her hands and me staring at her. Why is she here? Why coudn't she just leave me alone.

_Give me any reason to believe  
>'Cause I swear I'm done here<br>'Cause I've seen a bigger picture  
>And I'm looking for some answers<em> 

"Im sorry" She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. It had always pained me to see her cry, even now. My heart is telling me to walk over to her and hugg her and kiss her and never let go but my head is telling me to just let her feel the pain I felt. For the first time ever I followed my head becuase i don't trust my heart right now.

_Tell me that it's worth it  
>'Cause I'm doing all I can to fight it<br>And I've never been this scared  
>And my moment's finally here<em> 

"Ok" I said back.

"Okay?" She asked confused.

"Clare you cheated, lied, then lied to my face about cheating! Do you expect me to forgive you just becuase you came after me?" I whispred my eyes stinging with tears.

_Time's racing (Please slow down)  
>I got to find my way out<br>I'm hopeless (But hoping)  
>My lungs won't fail me now<br>'Cause I'm still breathing_

"I-I No. I just need you to undertsand it was a mistake! I was drunk I didn't know what iwas doing!" She cried.

"I WOULD HAVE FORGIVEN YOU FOR CHEATING WHILE DRUNK CLARE! But lying to me about it? I have spent the last 12 months of MY LIFE BLAMING MYSELF FOR OUR SPLIT UP! I THOUGHT IT WAS ALL MY FUALT! You lied to me, and then left me for that, that DICK HEAD!" I told her shaking my head still not believing i was so stupid!

"Im sorry! I dont know what else to say! I've been beating myself up for this too! I just.. I'm sorry!" She said on her knees crying.

"I forgive you" I whispered. I saw her smile and run and hug me but I pushed her away.

"I forgive but this doesn't mean we are together." I told her

"Wha- what do you mean?" She asked looking at me.

" I forgive you but i can't be wtih you becuase i can't be with someone I cant trust"

_It's hard to be a man  
>But I'm doing all I can<br>I'm ready to give this all I have  
>I'm ready to be amazed<br>'Cause I'm standing here alone  
>Trying to make this life my own<br>And nothing will keep this heart from beating  
>I'm still breathing<em> 

"Oh. I understand." She said as she wiped her tears she grabbed her purse and walked to the door. She open the door and turned to me.

"Just know I will get you back Eli" She said with a small smile.

"Can't promise that, thats what I want" I whispered as tear slid down her cheek. She nodded and walked away say she still had to try.

_Promise me some dignity  
>If I were to stand and die here<br>'Cause my heart is somewhere else  
>It's a pain I've never felt<em>

"ELI DUDE! You'll never guess-" Adam said before he saw Clare walk down the hallway. He walked up to me and put a hand my shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked

"I've been better."

**review please XD **


	12. forgetting

Eli Pov

"I've been better." I told Adam before sighing and sitting in the couch. I just need to forget her. Forget Paris. Forget Jake, forget everything.

"Can we just have guys night? Like old times? I need to forget" I told Adam while staring blankly at the TV. I hate my life. Why can't I just be happy, what did I do that was so wrong?

"S-Sure. We could even invite Drew and Sav! We can even get wasted!" Adam said overly excited.

"Why not"

Clare Pov

I sighed while climbing in my car. Why did I have to sleep with Jake? Why am I so stupid! I just need to find a way to make Eli trust me again but what?

I speed all the way to Alli's house and told her everything that happened these past few days. When I was done she just stared at me with her jaw dropped. That's a first, she has nothing to say.

''Wow! Okay I think what you need to do is get Eli to trust you."

"Well duh! But how?"

"Easy just befriend him. You know actually takes things slow. Make him fall in love with you all over again. And this time hun, stay faithful huh'' Alli said while I just glared at her.

GUYS NIGHT NO ONE POV.

Eli finished his 10th beer and continued to play video games. Adam, Sav and Drew were all watching worried.

''Dude that's the 10th one don't you think we should stop him?'' Sav asked concerned.

''Nah just let him drink his sorrows away" said Drew earning a smack in the head from Sav.

"Yeah we should come on" Said Adam

They walked over to him and tried to take the beer bottle from him but he just fought back. Soon the beer was all over the four of them.

An hour and a black eye later they finnaly got him to bed. They were all sitting in the couch exhausted and covered in beer.

"My eye hurts" Drew said holding an ice pack to his eye.

"What are we going to do about him?" Sav asked rubbing his temples.

"What is there to do I'm just scared he's going to do something he's going to regret." Adam said sighing.

" Clare really broke him, now she's trying to win him back like it was nothing. If she wants to get to him she has to get through me first. I am so tired of seeing Eli in pain while Clare goes around not caring. She may be my best friend but Eli is like a brother to me." Adam said sighing looking at Eli's phone which had 5 missed calls from Clare. He erased them, besides Eli deserves better. Sure it was his plan that got him in this mess in the first place but all he's ever wanted was for Eli to be happy and he would make that happen even if that means keeping Clare as far away from him as possible.

**Don't know when im going to update I have writers block and no inspiration. Sorry x(**

**Review? **


	13. Finnally letting go

**I dont own degrassi, or Mayday parade =) Enjoy ... **

* * *

><p>Eli woke up the the next morning with a horrible head ach. But he regretted nothing because even though his head throbbed2 and he had a high chance of throwing up he got what he wanted for once. To forget about <em>her<em> even if just for a few hours. He sighed before getting up and walking into the living room to find Adam, Sav, and Drew asleep.

Adam was on the floor, Sav was about to fall of the couch, and drew was on the recliener snoring. He walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. Once the coffe was done he poured some coffee into a mug before returning to the living room and smirking. He grabbed an airhorn from the closet and grabbed some noise cancelation earphones and putting them on. He smirked one more time before pressing the airhorn making Adam sit up screaming, Drew stand up looking around and Sav fall of the couch hitting his head on Adams knee. They all turned to glare at Eli who was basically crying from laughing so hard.

"Good morning guys. Its great to see your all awake" Eli said in a fake cheery voice.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were all sitting in front of the TV watching Music videos when the phone started ringing. Eli looked at the phone and said "Too far away."<p>

They all turned to the phone when the heard a voicemail. "H-Hey Eli, Its me, Clare. I know you said you didn't want to talk to me before but i thought i would be better if we did. I know your hurting and trust me I am too and thats I think we should 'll make everything better i promise. Please call me back. I-I-I -sigh- I love you"

They all turned to look at Eli who just shook his head and got up and left, locking himself in his room.

ELI POV.

She's hurting. She knows I'm hurting. Hah. She doesn't know what it feels like and now she's trying to make herself the victom. We were perfect together! We were happy. We had been married for a while already, and sure my job didn't pay alot, and yeah sure she made more money then he did they could of worked it out! But thats not why we are in this situation. Her trying to get his forgiveness and him trying to forget.

I told her before and in Paris I don't want to speak to her, atleast not yet. But she keeps on insisting and its just getting me angrier and angrier! I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. She isn't worth all this effort i keep telling myself but sometimes my heart ignores my head. I went over to a dresser and opened the last drawer and took out a shoe box. I went back over to the bed and opened the box.

It was full of pictures and letters that belonged to me and Clare. I took out the first picture. It was of our first date back in highschool, the same date in which we got matching peircings. I took out another picture a a tear slid down my cheek. I sighed as Adam walked thought the door and sat next to me. I turned to him and showed him the picture. We both luaghed as more tears slipped out.

"Remember this?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"How can i forget. I was video taping the whole thing. It was disgusting, but I'll admit it was, smart the whole 'They share one last kiss' shit." I laugh once more before taking out one more picture.

"This one is from your secret party that you threw for your 'princess' Hah." I said as i looked at the picture of me and Clare on the hamock smiling.

"Yeah, who knew we actually were the party throwing type eh?"Adam says smilinng. I nod. I take out a letter.

"Whats that?" Adam asks nodding hid head towards the letter. I smile as more tears come.

"On our anniversry, Clare decided it would be nice if we skiped the whole cliche romantic shit and did something simple that didn't cost money and came from the heart. And at the time that movie 'Letters to Juliet' was in theaters so yeah... I kept them all in this box deciding it would be cool to read all of them after being married for 5 years but'uh things didn't work out i guess." I said starring at the letters in the box as i chocked on a sob.

Adam sighed and put an arm on Eli's shoulder making Eli look at him. Adam had never seen his friend so... weak. He hugged Eli with a death grip as the boy sobed onto his shoulder. After a while Eli pulled back wipped some tears.

"Listen, Eli, love is just an obstacle in you're life, the greater th the greater the obstacle, you can do one of two things, you can sit here and think of what you could have done to prevent this or think of ways to get back with her and sit here and mope about it, OR you can get your ass over it and move on with your life cuase there's plenty of people out there for you so a girl leaving you is just dust blowing in the wind. Like they say Dr. Doom, there are plenty of fish in the sea. And besides the new girl working at the dot is kindda' cute, and just your type" He said wiggling his eyebrow at the end cuasing me to luagh.

I hugged him and stood up putting everything back in the box. I looked over at him and said " Two things. One; Thanks, what you said, it helps alot."

"I read it on some website" He said nonchalently making me smirk and shake my head.

"Two; Stay the fuck out of my love life" I said before walking into the living room with Adam following. I looked over at Sav and Drew.

"Come on boys, its time to have us a Bonfire" I said smirking.

_I'm throwing away pictures_  
><em>That i never should have taken in the first place<em>  
><em>And it's cold in my apartment<em>  
><em>As i'm changing all the colors<em>  
><em>From the brightest reds to grays<em>

_Well it's 3 o'clock on monday morning_  
><em>I'm just hoping you're not seeing his face<em>  
><em>I've been getting calls in these hotel rooms<em>  
><em>Long enough to know that it was him<em>  
><em>That took my place<em>

_And i hope this makes you happy now_  
><em>That the flame we had is burning out<em>  
><em>And i hope you like your pictures facing down<em>  
><em>As even broken hearts may have their doubts<em>

_And i'm burning all the letters_  
><em>Hoping that i might forget her and her bad taste<em>  
><em>That she left when she was leaving me<em>  
><em>Alive but barely breathing as she walked<em>  
><em>Out of this place<em>

_And you dropped the note and we changed key_  
><em>You changed yourself and i changed me<em>  
><em>I really didn't see us singing through this<em>  
><em>Then you screamed the bridge<em>  
><em>And i cried the verse<em>  
><em>And our chorus came out unrehearsed<em>  
><em>And you smiled the whole way through it<em>  
><em>I guess maybe that's what's worse<em>

_And i hope this makes you happy now_  
><em>That the flame we had is burning out<em>  
><em>And i hope you like your pictures facing down<em>  
><em>As even broken hearts may have their doubts<em>

_And i'm taking all your memories off the shelf_  
><em>And i don't need you or anybody else<em>  
><em>So take a look at me<em>  
><em>See what you want to see<em>  
><em>When you get home<em>

_Take me home_  
><em>I'd rather die than be with you<em>  
><em>Take me home<em>  
><em>You have a problem with the truth<em>  
><em>Take me home<em>  
><em>Because this happens every time<em>  
><em>I knew it would...<em>  
><em>I knew it would...<em>

(**if you wanted a song writtn about you all you had to do was ask by Mayday Parade)**

**Review? please?**


	14. deafening silence prt uno

**i don't own anything**

* * *

><p>After Adam, Sav and Drew left on Sunday afternoon Eli was left alone with way too much time to think. Did Clare deserve a second chance? Should he forgive her?<p>

_**And honestly, I have been begging for answers **_

_**That you and only you can give to me **_

_**A voice crying loud **_

_**I've been crying for days now **_

_**And as I start to run, I stop to breathe **_

He shook his head trying to get it out of his head. All Eli's ever wanted, even as kid, was to find someone to be happy with. He thought he had found that in Julia, but apparently destiny had other plans for him when she died. Then there was Clare. She seemed so perfect, so unbreakable, and so trustworthy but maybe that was the problem. He had always thought Clare was perfect, that she never made mistakes. That's where he went wrong. She's human. She makes mistakes. Wasn't the one thing his parents kept telling him as a kid was that everyone deserves a second chance? That time heals everything?

_**(And I was nearly scared to death) **_

_**And I was nearly scared to death **_

_**(Of what you left in paragraphs) **_

_**Of what you left in paragraphs **_

_**(The words were nearly over us) **_

_**The words were nearly over us **_

_**You stop and turn and grab your bags **_

Letting out a deep breath he picked up the phone dialing Clare's number. He wasn't going to take her back. At least not yet, he just wanted to understand what exactly happened and maybe just maybe there's a chance he might forgive her. But his heart is still broken; he needs time to pick up the pieces on his own. He'll forgive her, cause if it's one thing he learned from Clare was to never hold grudges , but he won't take her back. He needs time.

_**And I'll be here by the ocean **_

_**Just waiting for proof that there's **_

_**Sunsets and silhouette dreams **_

_**All my sand castles fall **_

_**Like the ashes of cigarettes **_

_**And every wave drags me to sea **_

_**I could stand here for hours **_

_**Just to ask God the question **_

_**"Is everyone here make-believe?" **_

_**With a tear in His voice **_

_**He said, "Son, that's the question." **_

_**Does this deafening silence mean nothing **_

_**To no one but me?**_

AT THE PARK:

Clare sighed as she sat on one of the benches at the park by Degrassi. Eli said they should talk but she was terrified about what exactly they were going to talk about. Yes she knows she messed up, heck her conscious won't let her sleep. But she made a mistake; she doesn't know what else to do! At least he wants to talk now, that's a start right?

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt someone sit next to her. She shyly looked up to see Eli. His eye's looked so dull. She missed the way his eyes would shine a beautiful green in the dark and a gorgeous hazel in the light. She forced a small smile.

"Hey" She whispered. He turned to look at her and sighed.

"Hey" He whispered back.

_**As hours move to minutes **_

_**And minutes take longer to break **_

_**I will be desperately awaiting **_

_**But my tongue won't fall apart **_

_**And we've been sitting here for hours **_

_**All alone and in the dark **_

_**So let me think of how to word it **_

_**Is it too soon to say 'perfect'? **_

_**If I could find another thirty minutes somewhere **_

_**I'm sure everything would find me **_

_**All that's left is just to sing**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>this is part 1 =D<strong>_

_**review?**_


	15. Imogen

''Hey'' Eli whispered back. He was really regretting caller her, but they needed to have this talk better sooner than later right?

''I was so glad when you calld you have no idea how-'' Clare started before she got interuppted by Eli.

''The only reason I called you here was so that you could explain. So start, from the beginning and don't leave anything out.'' Eli said not looking up at her.

''O-Okay. Uhm well when I coudn't get pregnant I got really depressed and you where out working becuase we needed the one night I decided to go out for a drink-JUST ONE- but i sorta lost track after 6. After that all I remember was waking up in a bed next to some guy-''

''Jake?''

''Y-Yeah him. I felt really sick, a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant and well I coudn't lie to you and tell you it was yours so I was going to tell you the truth I SWEAR but Jake, he conviced me not to tell you and I asked you for a divorce and told it was becuase of the money situation and you know the rest.'' Clare said looking up at Eli expectently.

Eli just shook his and looked down at his hands. He honestly didn't know what to think of what Clare just told him.

''So do you forgive me or...?'' Clare said.

''I uhm need time to think. I'll call you okay?'' He said before getting up and walked away leaving Clare behind crying.

Eli really didn't want to think about it right now. He'd been hurt before and he definetly didn't want to get hurt again. But the problem was that he was still deeply and utterly inlove with Clare no matter how much he tried to hate her. He hated himself for feeling this way, for still loving her for forgiving her. He felt weak, used and broken.

He hadn't noticed were he was walking to until he arrived at the dot. He could really go for some coffee right about know. He walked up to the counter and waited for the waiter. He looked down at his nails and started peeling off the black marks from where he had colored in his nails with a sharpie the other day.

''What can I get you Dr. Doom?'' The waiter chick said looking at some comic.

The nickname made him smirk.''Uhm just some coffee'' He said.

"Kay, what type?" She said putting down the comic and pulling out the 1 ear bud from her ear before standing up. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Let guess black?'' She said.

''Actually yes.'' Eli said raising an eyebrow. As she walked away to make his coffee he noticed what she was wearing, black with red skinnies with knee high converse boots and a normal 'the dot' tee. She was also wearing her hair in funny pigtails, and the ends of her hair were pink and she was wearing a red head band and glasses. She came back with his coffee and gave it to him.

''1 dollar" She said smiling at him. Eli took a moment to realize how perfect her smile was. She was kind of cute too. Eli shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts, he doesn't need a girl in his life. Especially not after what happened with Clare. He gave her the money and took the coffee. He was about to leave when he noticed the comic she was reading and raised an eyebrow.

''You read Gothic Tales?" He said sounding looked up from the comic and smiles showing all of her teeth.

''Yeath it's the best comic ever.'' She said before sticking her hand out.

''Imogen. Imogen Moreno.'' Eli smirked and gabbed her hand and brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

''Eli Goldsworthy''He said making her giggle.

''I don't normally pay attention to costumers but you seem interesting'' Imogen said smirking slightly.

''Do I now? And by interesting do you mean wierd?'' Eli said pretending to be hurt.

''Oh I totally meant weird. Not everyday you see some dude dressed in all black with guylinear walk in here.''She said shrugging.

''Not everyday you see a chick with pink hair read comic books and ignore costumers eh''

Imogen giggled and replied ''Touche Goldsworthy'' making Eli chuckle.

''And by the way I'll have you know I am weird and I'm proud.'' Eli smirked.

''Well good. Normals boring.''She said grinning.

**A few weeks later.**

''Eli you really don't have to do this. I can just stay at my mothers.'' Imogen said carring a box labled Clothes.

''Pssht as if. Your my friend beside I have an extra room and I get lonely sometimes. And besides your mom lives in Hamilton. If you left who would I bother?'' Eli said smiling and putting down another box. Imogen sighed and nodded putting the box down sitting on the bed.

''Fine but only as long as I pay for rent and until I find my own place.'' She said but Eli just waved her off.

''Fine you pay 150 per month and 2nd you can stay as long as you want. Thats what friends are for'' Eli said smiling and sitting next to her.

''Okay but I feel like i owe you. How about I take you out to dinner? We could invite Adam and Fiona.'' Imogen said opening the closet looking inside before opening a box full of clothes and putting them in the closet.

''Sure. But if I didn't know any better I'd say your asking me out.'' Eli said smirking.

Imogen turned around blushing.''What? No.''

''Sure.'' Eli said walking into the living room with Imogen following close behind.

''What do you mean 'sure'? Eli I'm serious.''She said trying not to smile.

''I'm sure you are.'' Eli said. Imogen was about to call Eli a jerk when someone rang the doorbell. She looked over at Eli and raised an eyebrow.

''You could get it it's probably Adam.''Eli said going into the kitchen. Imogen nodded and went to open the door and there stood confused looking Clare.

''Uhm who are you?'' Clare asked rudely.

''I'm Imogen Eli's new roomate.''Imogen said before opening the door and letting Clare in.

''Uhm Eli some chicks here to see you'' She yelled closing the door.

''What 'chick'?'' Eli asked before stopping and staring wide eyed at Clare.

''Uhm Clare? What are you doing here.'' Eli asked. Clare looked over at Imogen and looked back at him.

''Roomate?'' Clare asked raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Adam Sav and Drew with a 12 pack beer yelling 'party'. They all frooze when they saw Clare. Eli looked scared, while Adam looked surprised. Drew and Sav looked at eachother, before dropping the beer and running out.

Imogen burst out laughin making them all look at her.

''I'm sorry but this is halarious.''She wiped the fake tears from her eyes and locked eyes with Clare and smiled.

''Eli, I gotta go pack, then shower so we could go on our date I mean dinner, sorry. By the way Clare it's nice to finnaly meet you. I heard lot's about you''

''Good things I hope?'' Clare said raising an eyebrow unamused.

Imogen just smirked and winked at Eli and Adam before walking away.

_She's got a target painted on her back,_

_and keeps a list of the qualaties a 'good girl' has,_

_she bites her lip, and tips her bottle_

_i take a drink cause the truth is hard to swallow,_

_Sex and white lies, handcuffs and alibies,_

_she lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps,_

_her heart beats red whine. my toxic valentine,_

_lays her halo on the pillow, that used to be mine,_

_I live a life style full of first impresions,_

_ive got my hands full of unhealthy obsessions,_

_she bites my lip, im sure to follow_

_we take a drink to the guilty and the hallow_

_Sex and white lies, handcuffs and alibies,_

_she lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps,_

_her heart beats red whine my toxic valentine,_

_lays her halo on the pillow that used to be mine,_

_My toxic valentine_

_And im not the type to forget or to burry my head,_

_just take off your wings,_

_they could never get you quiet as high as i did, _

_and you know it..._


End file.
